


【苏燕的母狗之路】【第一～四章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: SM - Fandom, Sexual Abuse/ Master and Submissive, Sexual Fantasy - Fandom, 性幻想 - Fandom, 母狗, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine
Summary: #调教日记系列是我的和狗狗共同完成根据我和狗狗苏燕真实的调教记录进行艺术加工改编完成简要介绍一下女主:江浙沪某大一商科学生乖乖女,性子冷白天游走于商务楼和教学楼之间到了晚上就变成了骚母狗sub/m,奴性很强调教开发中ing
Kudos: 11





	【苏燕的母狗之路】【第一～四章】

第一章：主人的决定

阴雨天的魔都整个都灰蒙蒙的，车在高架上堵了一个多小时，好在最终顺利到了机场，推开车门我便拉起苏燕的手便朝着航站楼跑去，心想白白浪费了这么多玩弄自己母狗的时间，真的是太令人沮丧了！

苏燕几乎是一路靠我拖着才能勉强行走，没办法，毕竟此时此刻的她全身上下里里外外都插满了道具，还在车上被我玩弄了那么久，双腿早都已经不听使唤了。

“主人…主人，求求你，求求你了！我……我…这样进不去的，安检会查出来我戴的这些东西的！！我…我…不想被人发现，不然...不然我就毁了，我只想当你一个人的母狗！”

“哦？不能被别人发现？当我的母狗这么丢人是么？嗯？！”我眉头一皱，不屑一顾道。

“可是…可是我…还是个学生，我会被学校开除的！”

说完她就紧紧地咬着嘴唇，便不再言语，自己的身份决定了自己对主人说的话不能有一点点忤逆之意，可是这回应该是真的害怕了，毕竟还从未当众暴露过她和我之间的关系呢，今天所有这一切的规则怕是都将被打破，而且还是在人流量庞大的航站楼里……

她双手死死地拉着我的衣角，半蹲在地上，大腿紧贴着自己的胸部，紧绷地衣服勾勒出缠绕在乳房周围的绳子的痕迹，高高突起的内裤下是两支依然不知疲倦地扭动着的电动按摩棒，可是此时此刻她却无暇顾及，眼神里除了惊恐就只剩下抗拒了。

“给你十秒钟，考虑一下，不想进去的话，现在就可以走，我放你一条生路，从此你我便是路人了！”

“我……”

“十，九，八……四，三，二…”

“我跟主人进去……”

不争气的泪水早已夺眶而出，顺着她的脸颊滴在了地上，才这么几十秒钟，那里已经积起了一小滩水渍，分不清是淫液汗液还是尿液组成的，真是只天生的贱狗啊！明明心里害怕得要死，身体却如此诚实，这么不情愿了都还能湿成这样，有些出乎我的意料了。

苏燕慢慢地站了起来，突然从后面紧紧地抱住了我，却又一言不发，看样子应该是被刚才的那几句话刺激到了，这个贱逼已经被调教到根本离不开我了，想到不能逼她逼得太紧，我转过身伸手轻轻地拍了拍她的背，刚想安慰几句，可手上传来紧缚在她身上绳子的触感……提醒了自己，她只是臣服在自己脚下那只最下贱的贱母狗罢了，自己这是怎么了？居然还动了恻隐之心？

“滚开！”从我嘴里蹦出了这么一句，“主人，贱逼错了，贱逼再也不敢顶嘴了，主人你别不要我…我现在就进去…”

“贱婊子，离我远点！你要进去也可以，自己一个人去排队吧！”

“…是…主人！”

第二章：一切都完了

苏燕的身子明显地在发抖，这应该是超出她原先能想到的最惨境况了吧，看着她一步一步慢慢地挪着脚步走向1号安检门，我满意地点了点头，然后便迈步往5号门走去……

“滴~~~~！”

刺耳的警报声响起，不用看也知道她已经走过了安检门，门里的一个女性工作人员示意她站到右边的小台子上。苏燕深吸了一口气，全身颤抖地站了上去，“请把外套脱了。”

“！！！……哦……”

犹豫着脱下外套，薄薄的打底衫根本就无法掩盖她身上紧缚着的绳子，排在后面的那个老头一脸震惊地看着，嘴巴张得老大，不知道他此刻心里在想着什么…

探测器来回地在她的胸前划过，却很意外地没有发出声响，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，满是疑惑，自己的乳头上可是夹了乳夹的，为什么没有被检测到？

就在这时，那个女安检员用探测器来回划动时，看似无意地刮到了她的胸部，正好碰到了乳夹，疼得她几乎快要叫出声来，可是又不敢叫，只能不停地做着深呼吸，接着探测器又划过下半身，依然没有发出任何声响，她不明白到底发生了什么，那个仪器为什么不会报警提示了，这是老天都在帮自己么？不管怎么样，这可是天大的好事，只要自己没有被发现就好……

正准备走下台子，却被女安检员推了回去，这一推不要紧，正好拉扯到了她身上的细铁链，铁链呈Y字形，两头连着两个夹在她乳头上的铁制乳夹，下面连着两根还在工作的按摩棒，“啊~~”

实在是忍不住了，苏燕轻轻地叫了一声，女安检员鄙夷地看了看她，伸手拽住了那条铁链，却没有再用力，而是顺着铁链一直往下摸索，最后隔着裙子摸到了还在扭动的按摩棒，她抓住了插在小穴里的那一根，握了握，似乎是在确定是什么物体，然后用力地往阴道深处顶了顶，苏燕立刻用手紧紧捂住嘴巴，尴尬地看着女安检员，“？？？”

她觉得自己大脑都快被捅宕机了，随后听到女安检员说，“这位女士，请跟我到安检室配合我们的工作。”

苏燕的脸瞬间变得煞白，自己最担心的事还是发生了，刚还庆幸探测器失灵是老天在帮自己，没想到最后还是没能侥幸通过，现在要被带去安检室了，一切都完了………………

第三章：人群中的母狗

啪地一声，整个安检室的灯亮了起来，里面只有一张大桌子和两把椅子，角落里的监控摄像头在闪着红光，三面都是光秃秃的墙壁，剩下的一面墙上有个大大的玻璃窗，正好对着安检通道，人来人往看得一清二楚，看着5号通道里还在排着队的我，苏燕绝望地流下了眼泪，自己最大的依靠就在眼前，可是却不能保护自己，不知道接下来会发生什么……

“这位女士，你身上到底携带了什么违禁品？请你配合我们的调查！”

女安检员冷冰冰地说着，一边拿着一个笔记本像是在记录着什么，“……我……我……没有带违禁品，你们…你们搞错了…”

“请你配合我的工作！这直接决定了我接下来将要对你采取的处理方式！听清楚了吗！”

苏燕抬头看了一眼依然还在队伍里的我，几乎都要哭出来了…

“…我……我…真没有携带什么违禁品！”

“哦？是吗？那插在你下面的是什么？还一直在动呢…呵呵…”

“……我…那个……是…按摩棒……”

苏燕的脸红得都快滴出血来，听着女安检员那近乎调侃的语气，她知道自己一切都完了，轻轻地从嘴里挤出这几个字。

“按摩棒？那是做什么用的？嗯？”女安检员步步紧逼道，“……你…你也是女人，你知道的！”

“我不知道，我可不像某些人似的那么不要脸！我最后说一遍，请你配合我的工作！”

“…就是…就是……自……慰用的那种按摩棒！”

苏燕实在是羞于启齿，一句话结结巴巴地说了半分多钟，“噢~原来是那种自慰器！身上还有其它什么？请详细描述一下！”

她忍不住又看了一眼窗外，看到我被工作人员拦住，似乎在询问着什么，身子抖动地更厉害了，犹豫了一会儿，似乎做出了什么决定，转过头对女安检员说，“…我……肛门里也插着一根按摩棒，乳头上有两个夹子，有铁链跟两个按摩棒连着的，除了这些真的没有了，我真的没有带什么违禁品，你放我走吧，我不是罪犯！”

“是吗？你确定没有其他东西了吗？”

“确定没有了！”

“那你身上绑着的这些绳子怎么解释？”

“……绳子又不是金属的！这怎么能算是违禁品？！”

“是不是违禁品不是你说了算的，这位…我看看…呃…苏燕是吧？我有理由怀疑你携带违禁品登机，现在需要核查，请你把衣服都脱了，然后躺桌子上去！”

“！！！！！！！”

苏燕的脑子像是被一道闪电劈中，呆呆地看着女安检员，一脸无法理解的表情，“你这是侵犯他人隐私！我拒绝！”

“这是必要的程序，我要为其他乘客的人身安全负责，如果你不配合的话，那我只能去让我们的领导亲自来帮你检查了！”

“……可是……可是…这里…这么大的窗户！！还有…还有摄像头…”

“噢，那是块单向玻璃，从外面是看不见里面的，另外我可以暂时关闭摄像头，保护你的隐私。”

女安检员说着便对着肩上的对讲机轻轻地说了几句，摄像头上的红点便不再闪烁了。

苏燕抬头看了看窗外，发现的确是没有人注意自己这边，自己的主人正被工作人员拦住，似乎在填写什么表格，她咬了咬嘴唇，开始慢慢一件件地褪下身上的衣物……

磨蹭了几分钟，终于一丝不挂了，此时的她全身一丝不挂，被五花大绑着，乳房被勒到直挺挺地突显着，两条细细的铁链子连着两个乳头上的银色乳夹，另一端缠绕在小穴和菊花里的两根按摩棒上，按摩棒还在一边扭动一边闪烁着五颜六色的光，她侧过头，尽量让头发遮住自己的脸，站着一动不动，不知所措地望着窗外…

“躺到桌子上去吧！”

“…………”

她都不知道自己最后是怎么爬到桌子上的，感觉自己这辈子都没有被如此地羞辱过！可是心里却无法对主人的决定产生一点恨意，也许这就是自己的宿命吧，主人喜欢自己戴着这些，那就只能老实地戴着，为了满足主人的要求，自己是没有任何讨价还价的余地的。

“把腿分开，我要检查一下你是否在体内藏匿了毒品…毕竟…你这副样子，我有理由怀疑你吸毒，并产生了幻觉！”

“……………”

苏燕觉得自己就像是一块躺在案板上任人宰割的肉，犹豫了一会儿，才对着大玻璃窗缓缓地分开了自己的双腿，流着淫液的骚穴和被撑开的肛门就这样呈现在无数旅客的面前……

第四章：真假母狗

女安检员先是拿出手机，绕着拍了一圈，还在她的隐私部位拍了几张特写，然后伸手抓住她小穴里的按摩棒，来回抽插了几下，苏燕根本就不敢反抗，任凭自己被近乎玩弄般的“检查”着，紧闭着双眼，祈求这一刻赶快过去，好出去找自己的主人。噗地一声，小穴中的按摩棒被拔了出来，女安检员伸出手指直接粗暴地插进了她的阴道里，开始不停地抠着，嘴里还断断续续地说着，“怎么…没摸到？藏得……挺深的啊…”

“我没有藏东西，你别乱来……”

“闭嘴！再啰嗦就是按妨碍公务论处！”

“……………”

“不会藏在子宫里了吧…？”

女安检员幽幽地说着，一边用手指顶着子宫口，一边用另一只手在她的腹部用力地按压着，苏燕只能死命地咬住自己的头发，不敢发出一点声音，她还要出去找主人的，不能被困在这个地方，忍一忍应该就结束了吧…

突然觉得自己菊花一松，按摩棒也被拔了出来，随之而来是一阵凉意，女安检员不知道从哪里拿来一个扩阴器，插了进来，刚才进门的时候明明她手里什么也没拿，不过现在她也顾不得细想这些了，肛门被撑开老大，自己的肠道就这样被撑开，暴露在大玻璃窗前，好像外面几百双眼睛只要转过头都能看见，自己怎么会落到这种地步，可是小穴里却又止不住地流出了淫液…

女安检员俯身朝着苏燕的肛门里吐了吐口水，接着就把记录用的笔插了进去，上下左右的搅动着，一层层地翻着肠道里的褶皱，真的像是在努力寻找违禁品似的。

“好疼…！！！”

苏燕实在是忍不住了，痛苦地喊叫着，可是手却不敢伸过去阻拦，死死地抓住桌子的边缘，拼命地深呼吸着……

这时女安检员停下了手上的动作，转身出去了，她立刻把扩阴器拔了出来，扔在一边，整个人蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖，眼神却一直在寻找窗外的主人，嘴里自言自语道，“主人也不知道去哪了，难道是因为自己，而被带走盘问了？…应该不会吧，他们怎么知道我跟主人的关系，自己怎么样应该也不会影响到主人的，可是他去哪儿了？为什么不来救我？！不会自己先登机了吧，不对，主人你可千万别来找我，我等下就能出来了，我会来找你的…不要让别人知道我们的关系……”

可怜的苏燕自身难保了却还在想着我的境况，还真是一条忠实的骚母狗呢！这时安检室的门被推开了，女安检员牵着一条狼狗一起闪了进来，看到被扔在地上的扩阴器，眼中闪过一抹厉色，“谁让你拔出来的？你这是妨碍公务你知道吗？”

“我……以为……检查完了…”

“自己去捡起来，然后插回去，把肛门打开！”

看着愤怒的女安检员，还有她身边蹲坐着不停喘着粗气的狼狗，苏燕真的害怕了，颤抖着从桌上爬下来，捡起扩阴器，乖乖地爬回桌上躺好，对着大玻璃窗又一次慢慢地撑开了自己的肛门，粉红的肠道又一次暴露在了众人的视线里，而且这次还是她自己主动这么做的，一阵阵屈辱感不停地涌上心头，“闪电，去闻闻她有没有在屁眼里藏毒！仔细点！”

那只缉毒犬蹭的一下跳上了桌子，苏燕吓得紧紧闭着眼睛，浑身止不住地颤抖，只觉得有什么东西在自己的肠子里搅动，勉强睁眼一看，发现那只叫闪电的缉毒犬正在用舌头舔自己的肠壁，吓得啊的一声大叫，一股尿液就喷了出来，自己竟然被一条狗侵犯了…这下真的是名副其实的母狗了……


End file.
